Will it ever be the same?
by The Doggy Duchess
Summary: Maximum ride, a teenager who's been through hell, not literally of course, broke up with her boyfriend and just when she needed someone the most, her heart breaks when she is diagnosed with a brain tumor and leukemia. Percy has been literally through hell, but while fighting a battle with Annabeth some kids with wings show up and save them, he wonders-will life ever be the same?
1. Welcome to our worlds

MAX

This is a recap of these few years of my life, my horrible life that took a turn for the worse shortly after I broke up with my longest boyfriend. His name was Dylan, and when I discovered he had been cheating on me, I dumped him, took refuge with my friends. My friends are my family. I grew up an orphan until I ran away when I was 14. I should probably introduce myself...

Hi, my name, given to me by myself, is Max, Maximum Ride. My friends? Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. And just cuz I happen to be dying, I've always liked Fang. He was really dark and mysterious and I loved it. He was my best friend, and we would always go on spontaneous day trips together. Yeah, maybe Gazzy and Angel were really young to be my friends, but I found them both and took them in when I was on the run. My life has and always will be chaotic and it will always suck so much. But this? This was the worst of it. Let me reintroduce myself.

Hi, I'm Max, Maximum Ride, and I have a brain tumor and leukemia, and I have wings.

PERCY

I thought my day couldn't get any worse than it already had. Me and Annabeth had been... Out. Yeah, out, I'll just leave it at that. We had been out in sunny San Francisco and we just had to run into empousai and a Earthborn. Yay...

It was a quick battle, Annabeth and I hadn't gotten better at fighting together since the war with Gaea. But what really surprised me were the kids who dropped down onto the battlefield from the sky and left their wings out in the open.


	2. So let's say we go

MAX

So maybe I have a slight obsession with helping people out, but when we were flying I just spotted these two kids with some girls around them and an extremely large black dog behind them.

"I'll be right back you guys. Come down if you want to though, I've got some bully butt to kick." I called over the wind. Maybe it was a bad idea to go down there with me having cancer and all that, but hey they were in trouble, and I'm a sucker for trouble. Don't we all know that by now?

I tucked my wings in and dove straight for the kids. As I got closer, it seemed like they were holding weapons... That glowed? Huh. That's a new first... The ground was getting really close so I snapped out my wings and landed there in front of the kids and my flock came down around me.

"And who do you think you are picking on these kids?" I snarled with more ferocity than usual.

"Oooooo, look girls, a dessert to go with demigods for dinner!" Called the lead girl. She hobbled over to me with a loud thunk every time her left foot hit the ground. I caught a glint of bronze before she was practically nose-to-nose with me.

"Max,"Fang warned.

I didn't even think about it, I just curled my hand into a fist and threw it at the girl's stomach. She hissed, baring fangs in my face. I gasped. My eyes softened. She was a mutant, just like me.

"Hey," I said softly," who did this to you? What School did you break out of?"

Her face twisted with confusion. She lunged at me, I ducked and kicked her hard in the chest. Fang came to my side protectively.

_Max, she's thinking about someone named Hecate. And keeps saying something about feasting on the children of the gods..._ Angel's voice whispered in my mind.

The girl chuckled, more like she laughed with her fangs bared. The kid behind me charged at the girl with a glowing sword and the girl that was with him was nowhere to be seen. The kid had black hair that was all messed up, like he just woke up. He had olive skin and sea green eyes. He thrust his sword through the girl's stomach. Her mouth formed an O with surprise and she dissolved into dust. An invisible force turned the other two girls to gold dust, same as the first and the girl that used to be behind us reappeared with a Yankees cap in her one hand and a dagger in another. I looked at them quizzically.

"What did you see?" The boy called.

"I-wha-why-you killed her." I squeaked. "Why would you kill her? She was one of us!"

The boy ran at me and tackled me onto my back. I yelped as my wings crunched against the asphalt. The flock ran to my side and went to make a move when the kid, Green Eyes I decided to call him, pressed his blade to my throat.

"Who are you working for? Gaea? Kronos? WHO?" He yelled at me pressing his blade closer to my throat. I felt a drop of blood trickle down my neck.

I hissed."Why do people enjoy attacking the girl with cancer! I mean, I get the fact they want to experiment me, but why when I want to live my life before I'm dead?!"

Green Eyes got off my chest. I wheezed and Fang pulled my up to a standing position. I pressed a finger to my neck and pulled it away, finding fresh blood.

"Percy, I've told you before to stop doing that!" The girl scolded. Green Eyes-Percy- hung his head in shame."I'm so sorry he did that, it's just we've been through some pretty rough things recently and neither one of us have actually gotten over it. Are you OK?"

"Not really, kind of have a blood cancer, so cutting me wasn't that smart of a move..." I replied." I'm Max by the way."

"Annabeth, that over there-" she jabbed a finger in Green Eyes' direction-"would be Percy, or seaweed Brain if you will."

"What did you mean when you said she was one of you?" Asked Percy staring me right in the eyes. I glared back at him.

"I meant she was a mutant." I growled. I shook my shoulders out and let my wings expand to full length. Turning over my shoulder, I have a quick nod to the rest of the flock, except for Iggy, of course, he's blind. Nudge tapped his wings to let him know what to do. Annabeth was visibly awestruck, yet fearful. Percy's eyes widened with fear.

"I have to go now. Good-bye." I with newfound courage I turned my head to the rest of the flock and shouted,"Prep for a U and A guys!"

"'U and A?' What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's this," I replied and ran at her full speed. Just before I was going to hit her I pushed hard off the ground and flapped my wings. And for the millionth time in my life, I flew away without a backward glance.

"Wait!" I barely heard the faint cry below us. I circled around and plopped down again.

"What do you want? We have to leave. We're too close. They'll find us soon..." I said snarling at first, then softening my voice as I recalled my days at the School.

"We know a place you'll never be found. Come with us, we'll keep you safe." Annabeth said.

I glanced over at the flock, they all nodded their heads with agreement. "So let's say we went to said place, Annabeth..."


	3. Anger, pain, and introductions

CHAPTER 3

I'm kinda sorta talking to no one, because no is following my story as of right now (April 13, 2015)... BUT WHATEVER

I have always loved the idea of Max meeting Percy, and when I read a story about Max having cancer, I was like, YES THIS IS THE IDEA I WAS LOOKING FOR! Mind you, the story wasn't a crossover, so I'm not stealing any ideas, just being inspired to write something weird and funky...

ONTO THE STORY :D

PERCY POV

So when Annabeth indirectly invited these weird kids with wings to camp Half-Blood, I might have freaked out on the inside... Maybe... Okay, I really did freak out, just not on the inside...

"Annabeth!" I hissed. "What are you doing. We don't even know if they're even demigods! You can't just go around inviting strangers to a camp that's unknown to the rest of the world?!"

"They can see through the Mist. I mean, really Percy, how much dumber can you get. They aren't normal at all. She was cut by your sword, Percy." She whispered in reply.

"Right here ya-" Max started. Then she shrieked. I looked at her quizzically. The dark one rushed to her side as she fell to the ground clutching her head. She screeched with pain. I decided this would be a good time to help. I lunged toward Max, but something stopped me. I wanted to move my limbs, but I couldn't...

Don't even think about it. You've already done enough. She sick and you just had to hurt her. So now I hear voices in my head.

Who are you? I asked it.

I'm one of the Flock. I show you who I am. But not now. I'll let you help her now. It replied. My limbs ceased fighting me and I dropped to the ground next to Max, who was whimpering as she clutched her head, eyes shut tight.

"Max what's wrong?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and managed a weak glare as she dropped her hands from her head. The dark one wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, whimpering softly.

"I have a brain tumor... And sometimes getting knocked to the ground makes my brain swell... Not saying anything further." Max replied carefully.

I hung my head."Sorry about that... Kind of still getting over some things..."

Annabeth spoke up. "So you have a brain tumor, a blood cancer, and wings. Anything else?"

"Nothing that you need to know." Max replied vaguely. She sat up and the dark one released her. "I should probably introduce you to my friends here now..."

"Might help a bit." I said.

She stood up and dusted herself off lightly. Walking back to the group of kids, she stood next to the tall one with strawberry blonde hair. "This is Iggy, don't get angry if he doesn't look you in the eye, he's blind..."

"Hey." The one called Iggy said simply.

"This, is Nudge. She's a motor mouth. Don't get her started." Max said, standing next to a girl with mocha colored skin. Nudge looked almost... giddy... If that was the word for it...

"Himynameisnudgeandothinkthatwewillberewllygoodfriendsthenagainineverhaveacfuallyhadanyfriendsandmaxisalwayssatingthatanyonecanbeanenemy...areyouguysenemiesiknowitsaweirdthingtoaskbutstillwouldyoikillusthefirstchanceyoigotandyouvdhadplentyofchances-" Nudge was abruptly cut off when Max clamped a hand over her mouth.

"This would be the Gasman, or Gazzy. He really lives up to his name so I suggest you stay upwind." Max said putting a hand on a young boy's shoulder. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, with a mischievous smile tugging at the ends of his lips. I concluded he would be best friends with Leo and the the Stoll brothers.

"And this is Angel. She's the youngest of the Flock, and she's hit the genetic jackpot." Max declared ruffling Angel's curly blonde hair. Angel looked like a child wise beyond her years. Her piercing blue eyes were much like Jason's, electrically charged and ready to strike.

Max came up to the dark one, wrapped her arms under his so she had her head on his back and her hands on his shoulders. She stood on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before untangling herself from him and saying,"This is Fang. He doesn't say much. And he's TAKEN. Don't let any of the weirdos at this place of yours anywhere near him."

Fang chuckled darkly, wrapping his arms around Max's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. I pulled Annabeth closer to me, encasing her hips with my arm.

"It's remarkable! Human beings who have been genetically altered and had their genes spliced and retrofitted with that of a bird... If only I had thought of that sooner..." Annabeth murmured.

Max tensed. She disentangled herself from Fang's grasp and walked carefully towards Annabeth. "Don't EVER repeat those words in my presence, or in that of any member of the Flock. We will rip you to shreds. What they did to us is something I will make sure NEVER happens to another person, human or mutant."

Annabeth flinched. "I-I-I'm sorry, I never meant to offend you, I'm just a sucker for anything related to knowledge. Kind of my mom's doing..."

"Fine." Max snarled."Just don't let it happen again. Where are we going to blondie?"

"New York. Long Island, to be exact. Further technicalities would reveal that we are going to Long Island sound. From there we can go to... This place of ours..."

"Then let's get started."


	4. Some explaining to do

I know its, short... Oh well... I think you will survive.

CHAPTER 4

MAX POV

After we had plucked up Percy and Annabeth, we took off in the direction Annabeth pointed us in, north-east. We flew for a few hundred miles, landing in Arizona, near my mom's house. Carefully setting down Annabeth in the woods across from the house, I circled around to get a good landing. Annabeth watched me with interest.

"That, was AMAZING!" Annabeth blurted. "Can I stu-er... Watch you fly when we get the chance? Please?"

"Depends. Maybe you can watch Fang, he watched hawks fly. Picked up a few techniques from them," I replied.

Annabeth looked disappointed. "Oh, that's alright."

"Hey, let's go to mom's house now. I kinda have to give her some news..." I shouted to the group of people walking quietly across the clearing.

-my name is line break. I represent time passing. Deal with it.-

After getting everyone together and bolting to mom's house through small gaps between cars, I walked up to the front door with Fang, the rest of the group staying on the lawn behind us. I looked up to Fang, who nodded reassuringly, and sucked in a deep breath. I slowly raised my hand and knocked quickly on the door. No answer.

"Mom? Are you there? It's me, Max. And- and I brought the flock and some...friends." I called to the wood.

The door opened with a rush of air. Ella peeked out at me.

"Max! Oh my gosh, it's you! I missed you so much!" Ella squealed. She hugged me tight.

"Ella...too...tight...crushing...wings..." I wheezed. She released me.

"Sorry..." She said sheepishly. She peered over my shoulder at the lawn, where six beings sat in a rugged circle-like formation. "Who's that?"

"The rest of the flock and some... People... We, uh met." I said hesitantly.

She leaned in and whispered,"Are they like you?"

I didn't know how to answer her. I didn't know whether or not the were, just that they had a safe haven for me and my flock. I trusted them, but I didn't necessarily know that the were mutants like us...

"I don't know Ells. Where's mom?"

"She's at the clinic. She should be back soon though. Come in, you're probably cold." Ella said.

"Inside you guys, quickly." I called to the six figures chatting loosely. They eagerly got up and ran towards us, and slowly made their way inside.

Percy and Annabeth wandered to the couch, and Percy sat down while Annabeth turned the TV off with a stick... Weird, and getting weirder.

"Why did you shut off the tv with a pole?" I called over to Annabeth

"Oh, um, so that we wouldn't be tracked down. We have some explaining to do..."


	5. Weird and getting weirder

**OKAY**

**so I just want to thank everyone who has read this story. I have never written a story like this before, and there's an awesome plot twist coming around after this... i don't throw the word love around that easily, I don't trust that easily either, but I LOVE YOU GUYS. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know it's a short chapter, but I like leaving cliffhangers.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AS OF RIGHT NOW.**

MAX POV

After we had plucked up Percy and Annabeth, we took off in the direction Annabeth pointed us in, north-east. We flew for a few hundred miles, landing in Arizona, near my mom's house. Carefully setting down Annabeth in the woods across from the house, I circled around to get a good landing. Annabeth watched me with interest.

"That, was AMAZING!" Annabeth blurted. "Can I stu-er... Watch you fly when we get the chance? Please?"

"Depends. Maybe you can watch Fang, he watched hawks fly. Picked up a few techniques from them," I replied.

Annabeth looked disappointed. "Oh, that's alright."

"Hey, let's go to mom's house now. I kinda have to give her some news..." I shouted to the group of people walking quietly across the clearing.

-my name is line break. I represent time passing. Deal with it.-

After getting everyone together and bolting to mom's house through small gaps between cars, I walked up to the front door with Fang, the rest of the group staying on the lawn behind us. I looked up to Fang, who nodded reassuringly, and sucked in a deep breath. I slowly raised my hand and knocked quickly on the door. No answer.

"Mom? Are you there? It's me, Max. And- and I brought the flock and some...friends." I called to the wood.

The door opened with a rush of air. Ella peeked out at me.

"Max! Oh my gosh, it's you! I missed you so much!" Ella squealed. She hugged me tight.

"Ella...too...tight...crushing...wings..." I wheezed. She released me.

"Sorry..." She said sheepishly. She peered over my shoulder at the lawn, where six beings sat in a rugged circle-like formation. "Who's that?"

"The rest of the flock and some... People... We, uh met." I said hesitantly.

She leaned in and whispered,"Are they like you?"

I didn't know how to answer her. I didn't know whether or not the were, just that they had a safe haven for me and my flock. I trusted them, but I didn't necessarily know that the were mutants like us...

"I don't know Ells. Where's mom?"

"She's at the clinic. She should be back soon though. Come in, you're probably cold." Ella said.

"Inside you guys, quickly." I called to the six figures chatting loosely. They eagerly got up and ran towards us, and slowly made their way inside.

Percy and Annabeth wandered to the couch, and Percy sat down while Annabeth turned the TV off with a stick... Weird, and getting weirder.

"Why did you shut off the tv with a pole?" I called over to Annabeth

"Oh, um, so that we wouldn't be tracked down. We have some explaining to do..."


	6. Stories and Suprises

THE TALE OF THE DEMIGODS

MAX POV

"So we're demigods, children of a god and a mortal. Percy is the son of Poseidon, the sea God. I'm daughter of Athena, goddess of crafts, wisdom, and war." Annabeth started. "We've been through some pretty rough battles, so you might want to sit, it's going to take a while..."

As soon as we were seated, Annabeth and Percy spun their tale about the world of the gods.

-LINE BREAK-

"That...was...something." I said after they had finished. "Are you even allowed to tell us any of this? It's sounds like you aren't..."

"Well, you guys saw us fight monsters, so I'm pretty sure that you would have to know sooner or later." Percy said. "Can, uh, you explain your, er, situation."

"It's probably just as crazy as your story, but here it goes." I said. Taking a deep breath, I began,

"We are mutants. 98% human and 2% avian, or bird. We never had a family, we were born straight from test tubes. From an early age we were tested, not just with pen and paper, but we had endurance tests, stamina tests, you name it, we did it. It was pure torture. When Fang, Iggy and I were 10, a man named Jeb got us out of the place they tested us. We called it The School. Two years after we escaped, Jeb went missing. Two years after that, the craziness began..."

-line break-

When I had finished telling them our story, they were shocked, for the most part. But I still had my news, and I wasn't eager to share it with my mom just yet... Right as Annabeth recovered from her shock and was about to start asking questions, mom walked through the door, surprised to find a crowd of kids in her living room.

"And the meaning of this is?" She asked.

"Hello to you too mom. It's us, the flock, and this"-i gestured toward Annabeth and Percy-"would be Percy and Annabeth, we ran into them as they were fighting. They're taking us somewhere safe." I replied. "Mom? I have something to tell you..."

"Max," she said warningly,"you better not be pregnant. I know you love Fang, but being a mother so young does nothing to help you, at all."

I gaped at her. "Mom! How could think of something like that! It's worse than that."

"Well, then spit it out."

"I, um, I have, uh, I have cancer..." I said to the floor. "There, I said it, are you happy?"

"Oh Max! It's okay, I'll pay for all your treatments. Every last one of them. As long as you get better." She pulled me in for a hug. I returned it awkwardly.

"Can we crash here for a little while to recover from the flight?"

"Of course you can. Just don't eat all my food." She replied with a laugh.

She took the news slot better than I had expected. Maybe even too good...

Something was off with her. The real mom would've freaked out, but this one joked about it like it was, well, a joke...

Angel, read mom's mind. Something isn't right with her... I whispered in my mind.

Okay Max...*gasp*... Max, she's working for the school... She calling them now. They're-they're coming for us now, they'll be here any second now. We HAVE to leave! Angel replied urgently.

"EVERYONE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, WE LEAVE NOW!" I screeched. The flock bolted for the door only to be greeted by the hulking figure of an Eraser. "So nice of you to join us in our humble abode. Please, barge in!"

The Eraser laughed. "Oh, Maxie. Don't you remember me? It's your little brother. Ari."


	7. What in-oh, the School

**Soooo... I somehow messed up the labels for the chapters in this story and just said, whatever and am now giving you guys two chapters in one just so I don't mess myself up when putting up the chapters.**

**I have no idea how long this story is going to last, it might just end here on go in until I have no more ideas, which I highly doubt that I will ever run out of ideas. So yeah. I'm thinking about posting a new crossover between Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson that takes place after Nevermore and after Blood of Olympus. OK IM REALLY EXCITED BECAUSE THERES A NEW MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK COMING OUT ON MAY 18TH. So that's my main reason for holding off of the other story, so I can read the new book and then just write the story according to the new details about what happens to Max post-apocalypse. I don't know, so read and review, I own nothing, and review for a new chapter, I want a new character so give me someone, even you! Peace, and write on.**

(the technically chapter six, just so you won't be confused about the part where it says chapter seven below.)

PERCY POV

When the giant man-wolf appeared, I had no idea what to do. Then it claimed to be Max's brother, who she never told us about, so he could only be lying.

Max's lips formed a snarl."My little brother died in my arms in Europe then tried to kill my boyfriend. I don't think you can match that. Ari is long dead."

I am officially lost. What in Hades is going on here?

Max continued smack talking with the wolf guy until she fell to the ground, seizing. Her body curled, her knees came up towards her chest. Her arms lay spread eagled at her sides. Her eyes open, but unseeing.

The wolf guy looked victorious. "Pack her up. Take the rest of them too. We have some experiments to deliver."

-LINE BREAK-

We put up a decent fight trying to protect Max. But soon they had captured Max, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. Fang, Annabeth, and I were the only ones left. There was no point resisting anymore, we were beat. Scratches ripped across my biceps, bruises patterned my torso, a deep gash crossed my leg. I wasn't going to last much longer, but I didn't know how long the other two would either. We cut our way through some Erasers, as I had discovered they were called, before they had grabbed Annabeth. The super model looking leader clamped his hands onto her shoulders and pushed down with all his might. Annabeth shrieked loudly.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. Fang and I pushed our way through the crowd of Erasers to help get the guy off her, but out attempts were futile. He bound her wrists and ankles and shoved her to his comrade who promptly knocked her over and loaded her into a black truck.

I was frozen. My hesitation seemed to last forever, but it was only a second, and in that second they had grabbed both me and Fang. I didn't fight anymore. I would go through anything to get to Annabeth. They bound my wrists me ankles and they me into the truck. This wasn't. The great hero of olympus bound and gagged in the back of a van going who knows where.

-Line Break-

I had fallen asleep sometime in the past few hours,only to be rudely awakened now when large calloused hands grabbed me roughly. Everyone had been silent during the ride. Max faded in and out of consciousness after her seizure. Fang kept her near him protectively.

They jerked me around until I was clumsily stumbling my way towards the building in front of us. Is this the place Max kept telling me about? Am I the latest victim at the School? Will I ever get out?

CHAPTER 7

MAX POV

I woke up to a wall of warm blackness. All I could feel was pain, this dull, throbbing pain coursed the length of me. My wall shifted. I stiffened.

"Max? Are you awake?" Whispered the wall.

"Fang? Is that you? Where are we? What happened?" My voice was hoarse. I swallowed

"Yeah, it's me. At the school. You don't want to know." Whispered Fang.

I slowly sat up. My hands went straight to the bars of the dog crate they had put us in. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness. I know I shouldn't make too much noise,but I have to make sure everyone is all right. I can hear someone trying to whimper silently, but they can't.

"Flock, report." I call.

"I'm good. I'm blind, but good." Iggy responds, trying to make light of the situation.

"Upset about my skirt. Bruised quite a bit." Nudge replies sadly.

"I'm alright." Gazzy calls.

"Max, Im here but I think they broke my wrist. It hurts a lot." Angel calls from next to me.

"I'm right next to you Max." Fang says loudly to ensure the others he's alright.

"Annabeth? Percy?" I say to the darkness. The whimpering turns into crying when I say the name Percy. "Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." Annabeth sniffles.

"Where's Percy?"

She sobs harder. "They took him yesterday. They still haven't brought him back."

PERCY POV

So maybe it's not heroic of me, but they took me away from Annabeth. And... I might have cried...

The erasers taunted me, said Annabeth was in the next room over dying. Said she was so badly injured that she wouldn't last much longer. I knew they were only saying it to get at me, but it rooted the idea in my head that Annabeth could be dead. I hadn't seen her in almost 24 hours. I know it's seems like I should be able to live without her for a small amount of time, but since we escaped Tartarus, we wouldn't let each other out of sight this long. I knew there was nothing she could do, but it bothered me.

After they took me out of the wretched dog crate, they paralyzed my body. They poked and prodded at me. Flipped me over, cut me open. They put animal DNA inside of me. Stitched me up, flipped me over me run, made me swim. Bled me. They tortured me. They gave me back to the darkness and the dog crates, tired, dehydrated, and bleeding. Annabeth cried because of how happy she was when she saw me. She saw the blood and cried because she thought I was dying. I didn't know what happened after a little while, I had lost consciousness. But I appeared next to the river Styx where Charon asked me for a coin to pass.

I was dead.

**ok, so how did you like it? I feel kind of guilty for the cliffy, but to heck with it.**

** Want a new chapter? Review!**

**Want you or a character you make up in my story later on? Review with basic information,**

**EXQMPLE:**

**Name: MD**

**Description:**

**quirky teen, long dark brown hair with bright blue streaks, (say if they are a demigod and who their godly parent is or if they are a mutant and what they are a combination of) human/avian/cheetah mutant demigod-daughter of Zues, makes snappy remarks, fed up with family/home life, **

**Age:14**


	8. Owwwww

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to ChaosTatsumaki because Chaos reviewed with an amazing character, Thomas Williams. Thomas is coming in around chapter 12ish, when some Weird things go down... Thomas is a really cool guy and he will be a help to Max, the flock, Percy, and Annabeth.**

**So! Review, favorite, follow, and give me a character, it could even be you! Check the previous chapter for instructions. **

**Peace! Eat delicious cookies, and play with pups,**

**-**_The Doggy Duchess_

ANNABETH POV

They brought my seaweed brain back. But he was barely conscious. I was happy he was back, so I gathered him into my arms and hugged him tight. It stayed that way for a small amount of time before I realized that something was gathering in our crate. It was all over my shirt. It was coming from Percy. He was bleeding. I screeched.

"Annabeth? What's the matter? Why are you screaming?" Max called.

"P-P-Percy. H-h-h-he's b-bleeding. Help him Max. HELP HIM!" I shouted in reply.

"Annabeth it's okay, find where the blood is coming from, put pressure on it. Nudge open the crates. Now. Iggy, your coming with me." Max said.

I did what she told me too, I found the spot where he was bleeding from. It was a large cut in his back. Someone had stitched it up horribly. It couldn't use my hands. I got inventive. I'm the daughter of Athena. I laid myself on top of him, putting all my wait against his cut.

The locks on my crate opened. Max appeared with Iggy soon after.

"What are you doing Annabeth? Use your hands." Max hissed.

"It's too big to cover with just my hands. You see for yourself." I replied. I got off of Percy's back. The bleeding had slowed quite a lot, but peeking out from under the cut, were a pair of dark, down feathered wings.

PERCY POV

I was dead... I couldn't believe that I, Percy Jackson, had died.

"Choose wisely Percy, for what I am about to offer is very rarely done." Said a voice behind me. I whirled around to see Thanatos, the God of death, standing on the banks of the river Styx.

"What? How did I get here? Where's Annabeth?" I said.

"You would like to see Annabeth? Here she is." He replied. Flicking his wrist, an image of Annabeth cradling my body popped up. She had tears coming down her face in rivers. Blood pooled around our cage. She noticed this and screamed. A few seconds later she said something completely inaudible to me. She searched my body and found the source of the blood, a deep cut running along my spine. She placed her body on top of mine. The cage door opened and Max appeared with Iggy. She was visibly disturbed as to what was going on. Annabeth got off my back. And there peeking through all the muscles and blood were two small wings the color of Nyx.

"What's going on?" I said.

"They have found the DNA the scientists have used on you. You have become a mutant." Thanatos replied.

"Oh... What might your offer be?"

OOOOoooOoooOOOOooOOOoooh. Now I feel guilty... I left you all on a cliff... I've already climbed down, so I guess I'll help you all too?

Want the next chapter? Here's what you need to do:

•read this chapter

•press the review button

•leave a review, constructive criticism welcome, flames burn me. Owwww

•check back in a day or two for your chapter

Peace guys, and don't forget to leave a character, it counts as a review to me.

THANKS CHAOSTATSUMAKI!


	9. This will probably hurt your heart

**OK! So I was literally squealing a second ago when I checked my email and saw that someone had favorited and followed this story, AND that there was a new review. I know that none of you are probably going to read this note, but I would like to thank (pulls up email to check names) bigboy752 and the guest Jody Black. Besos to you guys. ? (don't know if you can see the emoji there). OK WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT YOU WITH A VERY ODD CHAPTER NINE OF WILL IT EVER BE THE SAME.**

**AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT I OWN NOTHING. YOU LOSE ON THAT IF YOU THOUGHT I DID. GOOD DAY PEOPLES.(if u understood the reference, you are amazing.)**

MAX POV

So, Annabeth freaked out when she found out Percy was bleeding, then freaked out some more when she found the wings in his back. I was excited. I was disgusted. I was... I don't know.

"Annabeth, it's okay. Relax." I said to soothe her. "Ig, what's the deal with Percy?"

"I don't know. How long is the cut?" Iggy replied.

"Runs down for his shoulder blades to the middle of the lower back."

"How deep is it?"

"An inch, two at the deepest. There's wings there Ig."

"Oh. Bring me to him."

I brought Iggy closer to Percy. Annabeth started whimpering again.

"It's okay Annabeth, Iggy will take good care of Percy." I said soothingly. I brought her into my arms.

"Um, I won't be able to take care of him..."

"Why Iggy?"

"Because he's dead."

-—

PERCY POV

"So let me get this straight. You're offering to let me return to the world of the living because I saved you in Alaska last June?" I said.

"Yes. It is a debt I must pay. Should you choose to accept this, you will know of this, but no one else will." Thanatos responded.

"Done deal. Send me back. Please."

Thanatos smirked. Pulling out his black tablet, he tapped the screen a few times. Before I knew it, the shores of the river Styx were fading, and the darkness sunk in.

ANNABETH POV

My seaweed brain was dead. That's all that went through my mind after Iggy said that, for a second or two though. I started laughing hysterically. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't know why I was laughing, for once in my life, I didn't know the answer, couldn't solve the problem. I stopped laughing abruptly as footsteps sounded outside the door. My lips curve into a grin.

"Goodbye." I said. There was a knife in my hand, I plunged it deep into my abdomen.

**NOTE TO MY SUBJECTS AS I AM YOUR DUCHESS OF DOGS, I DONT HARM MYSELF, I just have no social life. In fact, my cousin was laughing at me when I told her I had a lot of friends, but only four of them are actual people. She told me I need a social life... My family is really weird... Wow. and my rant is now over as my epiphany about my family happens.**

**THE DUCHESS WILL NOW ASK A QUESTION AND HOPEFULLY RECEIVE AN ANSWER TO IT:**

**What do you think my real name is?**

**i will only reveal the first and last letters to you all next chapter if no one guesses my name correctly.**

**it is quite a popular name...**

**Good night my wonderful subjects.**

**\- The Doggy Duchess**


	10. Too short for me

**OK. So I know this chapter is really short, but I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow. And I have to write many more chapters so I don't fall behind with the story. I love to read and I just found a book called Etiquette &amp; Espionage. If you've read the Gallagher Girls series, you'll understand why I like it... IM DONE WITH MY TANGENT!**

**Farewell my royal subjects,**

**-The Doggy Duchess**

CHAPTER TEN

MAX POV

I understand Annabeth wants to be with PERCY, but stabbing herself, is NOT the way to do it... There were people outside our room, so we all ran back to our cages. I plucked the knife out of Annabeth body and hid it. No need for anyone to figure out that she stabbed herself.

A few white coats and some erasers walked in and over to Annabeth's crate, where she and Percy lay in a pool of blood. The erasers twitched at the sight of so much blood, the lead white coat smiled. It was a smile so devilish, even Iggy could be lucid enough to understand that the scientist was smiling a cold, cruel smile.

Annabeth moaned, Percy lay motionless. The white coat did some sort of sign and the erasers moved to unlock the crate. I looked over to Nudge and nodded, she understood it to mean keep the crate CLOSED. A soon as the eraser's furry paw reached the crate and pulled the locks, they jammed and stayed there. Another moan came from the crate. The whitecoats and erasers were fiddling with the lock until they broke it.

I curled into the corner of the cage, worried about what they would do to them. The whitecoats peeked into the cage, sighed, and looked away.

"The boy is barely alive, the girl is the same way." The scientist sighed sadly, "No tests, I guess."

And they left. I couldn't believe it. They left. Of course, that was before one of the Erasers ran to my crate, opened it, and pulled me out by my hair.


	11. Here's the plan

**AHHHH. IM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. Sorry... ANYWAYS! Here's chapter eleven, I hope you all enjoy**

FANG POV

(Sorry if it's a little bit OOC)

"MAX!" I screamed. The Erasers slammed the door in my face, grinning wickedly.

"Maxie's going for a doctor's visit. Maybe she'll come back." The Eraser snarled.

I swore under my breath and crawled to the back of the crate. There was no point in screaming for her, they would only beat me. We had to get out soon, for Max's sake and so Percy and Annabeth could take us to the safety of their Camp Half-Blood.

_I agree Fang._ Angel's voice whispered in my head.

I huffed to get the flock's attention. "We're breaking out of here. For Max, for our safety."

They agreed happily.

"What about Percy and Annabeth? What will we do with them?" Gazzy asked quietly.

"What about us?" Said a hoarse voice coming from their cage. A figure leaned up against the side of the cage.

"OMZG! You're alive! We all thought you were dead because you weren't moving and you were bleeding really bad and now you're awake. OMZG is soooooo good to hear you talking again Percy! Wait, but you're probably not going to like this but, Annabethmightvekindofsortofstabbedherselfsothatshewoulddiesothatshecouldbewithyoubutnowyoureawakeandannabethisbleedingoutandyouprobablyhateusrightnow..." (**For those of you who couldn't tell, Nudge said,"Annabeth might've kind of sort of stabbed herself so that she would die so that she could be with you but now you're awake and Annabeth is bleeding out and you probably hate us right now" in like two seconds...). **Nudge said hurriedly.

Percy's face turned even whiter. "Where's the pack I brought? There's something in there I need."

"Well, considering these scientists think we're all incapable of movement and escaping, they left it right behind you in that sink." I replied uncharacteristically.

"Well, they just made my job easier." Percy replied with a grin. He flicked his wrist and water exploded out of the sink carrying his pack towards him silently. "Let me introduce you. Powers, meet the flock, flock meet my powers, courtesy of my dad."

He ripped open the pack and pulled out a plastic bag of what looked like lemon squares. He took one out and placed it carefully in Annabeth's mouth and poured some gold liquid on her stab wound. Annabeth moaned and shifted her body.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy whispered. Annabeth mumbled something like "I'm in Elysium and I don't remember my judgement." Percy chuckled. "Nope, still in this dreadful place. Fang says we're breaking out when Max gets back."

"Can...Can I plan it?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty good at pretty good at making plans in the tales you told." I said.

"Ok, then here's the plan..."

CLIFFHANGER!

oops...

sorry again for not updating...

i will write to infinity and beyond. Paesh

-The Doggy Duchess


	12. Some things change in an instant

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I was just in New York for fleet week 2015,and I finished reading this awesome book called Origin by Jessica Khoury. You should read it. It's AMAZING! So I'm thinking about writing a short FanFiction about that... I don't know. Oh! And I plan on putting up a Maximum Ride story too, and one for only PJO, and a crossover between PJO and Gallagher girls, I love those books... So im going to stop ranting and let you guys read about Max and the flock and Percy and Annabeth and the insane stuff going on in their lives...**

MAX POV

I can't stand it. They've poked and prodded me for hours, and now? Extreme chemotherapy. Yay. I would much rather go back to the poking. They strapped me to a bed and inserted an IV. I stayed perfectly still, I wanted to be rid of the cancer and the tumor and all the pain that went with it so I could be with Fang and the flock for a lot longer than I would be because of the cancer. They hooked up a drip bag, but didn't put the drip part in. Mind you, I'm strapped flat on a table and a machine starts coming closer to my head, and it has a very dangerous looking point on the bottom of it. I panic inside, but keep my calm facade up.

The point of whatever it was was just above my head. My veins felt like they were burning, the chemo making my eyes water. A low grow emanates from my throat. The tip touches my head. I screech as it pushes a little further beneath my skin and pierces my skull. I black out.

-TIME JUMP-

I wake up pressed against bars. I shift around and whimper when the pain hits, it's too much for me to handle. I vaguely hear my named being called. The pain stops and darkness takes over. It occurs to me that I might be sleeping. There's a rabbit. And a small girl. And the rabbit has a waistcoat on. A man comes into view. He's wearing the most odd clothing. A top hat, a sash made from spools of thread, a conductor's jacket with frayed edges. His hair is the most noticeable. It was bright orange, or maybe it was red. It was like clown hair.

I know him from somewhere... Oh! Alice in Wonderland! It's the mad hatter and the March hare! The little girl must be Alice! I thought. I laughed and the sound came out hollow like that of a psychopath. I laughed some more. Now it sounded like a witch cackling. I giggled. My dream started to fade.

"No, don't go!" I called out. My name was called louder, though it sounded muffled. I scrunched my face. Who could it be?

"Max, Max, wake up. Max, please just wake up. Percy and Annabeth are okay, they really want you to wake up too. I need you to wake up, so,please just open your eyes for me, please." The voice begged. I recognized it immediately, it was Fang. I moved my arms and legs to sit up, it felt like moving through water or Jello. My eyes opened slowly. Fang's face peered down to me. There were tears in his eyes and stains on his cheeks. When he saw my eyes open, he looked so happy.

"Fang?" I croaked.

"Max." He whispered. He lifted my upper body and cradled me there in his arms.

"What happened? How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours, but while you were gone, Annabeth was taken. Now she's back, she's one of us now. There's eight of us."

Eight bird kids. Some things really do change in an instant.

Ummm, so I was just in a wonderland mood, and I snuck Alice and friends into here, just cuz, you know, I'm an odd person. SO! Go read Origin by Jessica Khoury, then Vitro. I still haven't finished that one. AND GO GET MAXIMUM RIDE FOREVER BECAUSE AHHHH, THE FEELS!

ok, farewell my dear subjects!

The Doggy Duchess

(thank you fangirlfantasy for Izzy, she's coming up with Thomas Williams soon!)


	13. Williams, Thomas Williams

**So, um, hi? Sorry for not updating... Kind of been busy, the school year is almost over, so my teachers believe that it's an awesome time to pile on all the work... Yay? So, here's the update, I hope you enjoy it, there will be a new friend, from Chaos Tatsumaki. I would like for you all to meet Thomas Williams, dare devil extraordinaire.**

**-TDD**

PERCY POV

Max had finally woken up, my wings had already come out of my back, they were at least six feet long already, each. Annabeth's wings were out too, but only eight feet across. We had sat there, me holding her, her holding me tight. She had almost died. For me. I wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Neither was she. We disentangled ourselves from each other to scoot over to the side of our cage closest to Max's.

"You okay there Max?" I asked.

"Green Eyes? You're alive, and working. Wow. How?" She asked.

"That I will tell you another time, but Green Eyes? Really?" I responded.

"First thing I noticed about you. Anyways, when are we busting out of here?" She said hoarsely.

"Now." A voice replied from the door. We all turned our heads to the figure there. It was that of a boy, probably around fifteen or sixteen, not much younger than me. "From what I understand, Nudge, you can open the doors, right?"

"Uh, um, yeah." Nudge replied. For once, she had nothing to say. She popped the locks on our cages and we all crawled out as quickly as possible.

"We need to hurry. There isn't much time left. Now move." The boy replied. An Eraser appeared in the next hallway we turned into. The Eraser charged our guide and swung a punch. It hit the boy hard, but he didn't flinch. In return, our guide swung at him hard, but the blow knocked the Eraser unconscious and across the room.

"Who are you? What are you?" Max asked.

"The name is Williams, Thomas Williams, and I'm here to burn this place to the ground."

**So how did you all like Thomas Williams? Let me know... Just a quick book update: I've been reading the Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer, and I cannot wait until Winter comes out. I want to know how the tales are all connected... Go read the books. Read the Gallagher Girls series too if you haven't, I plan on writing another story for that series. I'm am going to set a day of the week for weekly updates for these stories, depending on how it works out... I will put up a schedule on my profile soon, so check in the next couple of days for that... I'm done here, so I'll see you all next update, go read some awesome stories and books, leave me a character if you want them in this story.**

**Xo**

**-The Doggy Duchess**


	14. Trips, vans, and peace, hopefully

**Um, hi? I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been rereading a bunch of books and I might have forgotten about writing? Still I am super sorry for the sit and I promise that this chapter is going to be totally worth it, hopefully... Anyways, here's chapter 13, hope you like it...**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

MAX POV

After meeting Williams, Thomas Williams, I stumbled through the maze of hallways behind the group supported by an arm slung around the back of Fang's neck. We reached an insignificant looking door and Thomas swung it wide open, revealing a black van with the engine running. He waved his hands in the universal gesture for "move it" and we all piled into the van, constantly turning our heads to see if anyone was barreling down the hall to get us. Just as I was lifting my right foot into the van, poised to close the door, my foot slipped and I lost my grip on Fang. I fell out of the car with a small oomph and an arm hastily pushing me back into the van as footsteps came down the hallway we just left. Thomas jumped into the front of the van and hit the gas pedal hard. We were speeding along the outer perimeter of the School and Thomas threw a small device into Iggy's hands.

"Ooooh, a detonator. When can I make something explode, new friend?" Iggy asked mischievously.

"Just as soon as we're outside the gates. I'll let you know." Thomas replied.

As we neared the gates, Thomas hit the gas harder and we were practically flying through the gates at the entrance to the School.

"Now Iggy. No more school, no more white coats, no more experiments. We will be free." Thomas said. A blast rocked the van, and I looked back to see a plume of smoke rising from the burning buildings.

"We?" I questioned.

"Long story, we're taking a short drive to an airport and leaving. Nino, your mom, and Ella are waiting for us." He replied. Iggy perked up at the sound of Ella's name, even in his already euphoric state, he still could be even happier.

I pressed my head into Fang's shoulder and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt before sleep consumed me was Fang's arms encircling my waist and his head leaning in mine. I had a few minutes of peace.

**so, I hope this was totally worth the wait for you all, um, yeah. OH! And I am so happy, this story has over 1,000 views, yay! Review for more on this twisted, twisted tale. Trust me things get weirder after this quite frankly... I've already written up to chapter nineteen, so this is probably going to be, like, a book on here...**

**READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE**

**-The Doggy Duchess**


	15. Max's Little Angel

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy writing a few more chapters and tweaking the old ones. I hope you like this chapter and I'll put some more info about a few other things at the end. Enjoy!**

ANNABETH

I HAVE WINGS. WINGS. I don't know how to use them, what if I'm flying and fall? Wait, can I fly? I thought.

_You should be able to. I can. Said a voice in my head._ I jolted upright.

"Who said that?" I whispered.

"Who said what, Wise Girl? I didn't hear anything." Percy replied from next to me. The jet was comfy, Thomas had kept his word. We were safe.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something," I replied.

_I'm still here. I'm on the plane with you. Only you hear me... _My voice whispered.

**Who are you?**

_Max's little Angel._ The voice giggled in my head. I was confused. Wasn't the young blonde one named Angel? I stood up to take a seat next to Angel. As I approached her, I plastered a calm look on my face and blocked all thoughts about hearing voices and other things that should be kept secret a little while longer.

"Well Angel," I began,"I believe you have been wandering around in my mind?"

"Yeah, I have." She replied, looking out the window at the clouds.

I pulled out my dagger, my new one. "Do it again, and I will set a wild hellhound a on you."

"Yeah, okay." Angel replied halfheartedly. "When will you and Percy test out your wings? Can I see them?"

The question startled me. A ten year old with a broken wrist and wings wanted to see my wings. I hadn't looked at them myself, so I didn't know what they looked like, I didn't know how to move them either.

"Um, yeah? But, how do I move them?" I asked nervously.

"It's simple, your wings are muscles, just like every other muscle in your body. Flex the muscle, and they'll move." Max said, joining our little chat.

"I'll try, I guess..." I trailed.

Summoning my courage, I took in a shaky breath. I closed my eyes, feeling for the new muscles that were taught against my spine. The muscle was so stiff, I just wanted to stretch it out. So I stretched the muscle and felt the unfurling of my wings. Opening my eyes, I grinned at Angel and Max as they stared at my wings. I wanted to see them as well, so I turned my head towards my left wing and gasped.

**A bit of a cliffie, sorry, not really sorry about it. I'll update ASAP so you know what Annabeth saw. ;) Anyways, I'm willing to accept characters to include into this story if you'd like to or have one you just don't know what to do with. Make sure that your character has the following:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Mutant/Demigod/Both**

**Personality/Description (small paragraph)**

**Powers?**

**(And if you can,)**

**Backstory**


	16. Wings 'N Things

MAX POV

Annabeth's wings were... Unique... Yeah, unique. They were at least fourteen feet across from wingtip to wingtip. The first thing you saw was the generic shape of an owl outlined in black feathers against a gradient background melding from a rich grey to a pure white. It was stunning. I was curious.

"What? They look fine right? Is this normal patterns for you all too?" Annabeth asked.

"The pattern isn't there for us, but the wingspan sure is." I unfurled my feathered muscles and stood a foot away from Annabeth. The tan wings speckled with brown and the occasional black and red feather stood in sharp contrast with the colorless gray-white gradient just a few inches away. "Annabeth, your wings are beautiful."

"Percy, look at this! My wings! They're like an owl's wings! Maybe mom blessed me! Maybe she gave me these wings so I would always be reminded of knowledge!" Annabeth said excitedly.

Percy, who had not been paying attention to our small chat looked up and his eyes widened in awe.

"Annabeth, they're amazing. How did you open them?" He asked.

"Simply stretch them like you would any other muscles, it's natural." I replied.

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yeah. What did you call him Annabeth?"

Annabeth laughed. "Seaweed Brain! He seems like he has seaweed for a brains most of the time."

I laughed too. "Yeah he sure is a Kelp Head. Try already Green Eyes!"

Percy's face flushed a little. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, like he was really concentrating. His wings emerged slowly, in enough time for Annabeth and I to fold our wings back up. Angel hadn't said a word for a little while. I turned around to ask Angel if she was okay. What I saw scared me. Angel was in the jet seat. Her eyes weren't an icy blue, but a bright green.

**ZOMG, I AM SK TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been finding out my personality and, um, weird things like that...? NKT really, but I have been readin a lot and I have been writing a lot, though not only Will It Ever Be the Same? And Percy Jackson the God, but I've been writing a movie script (don't ask why, I don't even know why, I just thought it'd be cool to write down an idea that I had dreamed up as a movie instead of a story...? It's pretty decent and I'm like halfway through it. Hopefully...). I've also been writing a few ideas down in my "Story excerpts" entry in Pages, that where I write some of my things, and then I use Grammarly for the other ones that spontaneously occur. Wow, I've been ranting. Well, again,marry for not updating sooner, but guess what? I'm nearly done writing this story. Though I can't necessarily promise **_**regular**_** updates, I can promise updates! **

**Um, so review **_Amnesia_** if you liked this chapter and are looking forward to meeting TWO new characters! Yes! Two! They're both coming up soon, one was recently submitted to me by WeaverOf DarkDreams, go check 'em out! And the other was submitted to me a long while ago, but she's coming up soon in the story, maybe like another five chapters or so? Hope ya liked the chapter!**

**-The Doggy Duchess**


End file.
